The Death's Stroke
by MegaSpiderMan12345
Summary: Hey guy's i'm back and slightly improved I hope you enjoy this story and also I will be making a improved version of the WebHead I will post a new chapter sometime this week or next week so yeah bye


GO GO GO! A Man shouted as he left the truck and entered the abandoned warehouse followed by 4 other partners

One of them felt the wall for a light switch and finally found one he switched it on

Remember the plan were staying here for a few minutes and then after that were driving back to Black mask's place to deliver the shipment alright?

The Leader said His partners nodded

Shit I gotta go piss One of them blurted out

Well then go fucking piss The one next to him said

Be back in 2 minutes were gonna leave when you get back The Leader said

The Thug walked into a room on the right side of the warehouse he entered a corner and unzipped his pants he sighed in relief as he emptied his bladder

He whistled happily knowing that he would get a lot of money after delivering the shipment and then he would be able to move to Paris with his wife and daughter

And give his daughter the education she derserved

He pulled his pants back up zipping his pants

Suddenly Two hands reached out from the shadows one covering the mans mouth the other one pulling him backwards into the shadows

The Thug dropped on the floor his neck twisted in a abnormal angle

* * *

><p>Damn where the fuck is he! The Leader shouted looking at the door<p>

Ken go check The Thug next to the leader said

Okay...Ken walked over to the door and knocked on the door twice HEY JOHN IT'S TIM- He shouted but suddenly stopped after 5 seconds

Ken fell to the floor two bullet holes in his head

AW SHIT SHOOT ITS THE BAT! The Leader exclaimed they all held up their weapons and fired at the door

Shots rang through the air as they continued to fire

They finally stopped

Shit i'm out...The Leader said

Maybe we should just leave... One Thug said

I ain't leavin Bat-Bitch broke one of my ribs and also my arm last year... The Leader said gripping his empty Automatic rifle he dropped it and pulled out his sidearm

The Leader stepped inside the room quickly aiming his handgun around the room he looked to see the vent was open

HE'S IN THE VENT! The Leader Exclaimed

Well I was... A mysterious voice said from behind them

The two turned around to see a man covered in armor and he also wore a helmet that was half black and orange

Two-Face says hi Deathstroke said after pulling his katana quickly

They quickly fired at the mysterious man

He deflected the bullets with 5 simple swings of his katana

Two bullets from The Leaders handgun managed to hit Deathstroke in the chest

Deathstroke grunted slightly before pulling out two throwing knives and throwing them at The Leader

One nailing him in the throat the other in the forehead

He dropped to the floor dying almost instantly

HOLY FUCK! One Thug Exclaimed both of them tried to shoot once again but they were now out of ammo

They both dropped their weapons and One Thug grabbed a wrench from the floor

The other decided to stick to punches

Deathstroke grinned under his helmet and slid his katana into his sheath he switched into his combat stance

AAAH! They both yelled as they both charged

Deathstroke lift up his arm blocking a punch he then drove his other fist into the Thug's throat causing his throat to cave in on impact

He then spun around dodging two wrench swings he slapped the wrench out of the Thug's hand and he then punched him in the nose breaking it on impact he then punched him across the Jawline and then kicked him in the gut as hard as he can

The Thug was sent flying across the warehouse into a crate which broke open on impact

The Other Thug was lying on the floor trying to breath since his throat was caved in by one of Deathstroke's punches

Deathstroke stepped over him he pulled out a sharp dagger he then grabbed The Thug by the hair and yanked his head up

He dragged the sharp tip of the dagger along the Thug's throat

The Thug struggled as his throat was slit open

Deathstroke let go of The Thug's hair and walked over to the crate he looked down at the Thug who was gurgling on blood and barely alive he was covered in bruises and all of his ribs were snapped in half and one half of his face was purple and swollen and his Jaw was dislocated

I might be ruthless but I never leave my victims to die and suffer slowly Deathstroke said

I give you mercy Deathstroke lift up his foot bringing it down hard on The Thug's face

The Thug was instantly silenced

* * *

><p>Deathstroke looked inside the truck to find 10 brown packages<p>

Deathstroke sliced the package open with his bloody dagger he placed a bit on his finger

It's real Deathstroke said to himself before placing the package back inside the truck

He pulled out his phone dialing the number of Two-Face

You stole it back? Two-Face asked

Yup I did send one of your thugs down here to drive it back and by the way I want the money wired to my account NOW Deathstroke said

Don't worry it's already done Two-Face said simply

Hope we get to do business again soon Deathstroke said and then hung up he put his phone away


End file.
